


Updates

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Jx3 and Co [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing





	Updates

The world was cold. Ever since he said those words, those few words, they've felt cold. She left them a bit ago, leaving to see someone and do something. Distracting. Ignoring. Not helping the situation, but not hurting it. They honestly felt kind of betrayed. She knew. She knew and she didn't say a word. Not a fucking word. They huddle closer to themself, curling up into a tiny ball where they sat. They didn't move for a long time, the world coming in a blur, responding when needed, the perfect robot. All ideas were gone. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. It was him, but then this raises the question: Why do they still love him?

He sat, the weight of his actions pushing down, suffocating him as he sat. He couldn't look at them. She knew. She knew and didn't tell. He thought she hated him, but no. It all hurts so much. He wants to claw out his heart, or maybe even his mind with all thats happening. Because its not just whats happening here, its also whats happening out there. Out with them. Out with his family. He misses them. Its the piece hes been missing his entire life. He belongs with them, not here. But then why does here feel so right? 

She blocked it out. She pretended it didn't weigh on her, she pretended. She fooled everyone. The master actor, pretending to feel another way. Its one thing to trick him, but she tricked them, the one that shares her soul. she can feel it. Something big is happening, its on the cusp. And its not just with her crew, jts everyone. Big things are happening. Everyone is ignoring, its not just here, everyone is pretending to be fine, when nothing is fine. Everyone is tired, tired of deities ruining lives, ruining relationships. Its horrible, when she herself is questioning who to follow: the one shes been with for years, or one she only got a glimpse of?

He misses his brother. He just wants him back, no matter what that bitch did. He doesn't care. He misses him. He misses his balance. He misses playing with the animals with him, he missing making fun of her with him. He misses it. He wants him back, but she took him away. He wants his brother back, but first he has to remember. How can he help, when everything has gone wrong?

She wants her friend back. She wants to hold him, to keep him safe. But she can't. She can't because of her. The black sheep. She can't because of what she made him do. It wasn't enough the first time, so she made him suffer. She wants him to live, to thrive. She can see how this goes. So many paths. Remembrance, forgetfulness, acceptance, ignorance, death, life. So much, all the time. But now she follows him, and the two he has decided to love, except its not the same love. But how can she protect him if he's so violently denying?

They just want him back. They want him happy. They want his friends and loves. They arw so young, so young compared to some, but ancient when compared to others. They want love. They want joy. They want hope. Hope however, is hard to come by when the people surrounding the thing you hope for reject your presence. Love is hard when your mood can change in a blink of an eye. Joy is hard, when you have little to be joyous over. How can you get what you want, when everyone seems to be against you?

She wanted to hurt him. He had everything. So she took it away. She made him fall, live as a human. But then he found them. He found happiness even there. Why not change up the game and add a little spice in the sugar of life? He did wonderfully with the whole love thing. she helped so much. Then he ran, and she got him again. She did so wonderfully with him, he didn't even know what happened. Then she's dead, and he doesn't care. He doesn't care until they go back. She and him go, run from the fire and the flames. They run together, back to them. Back to love and family. And She can't just stand by and watch, so she acts. Is it so bad to just want to survive off of the only thing that feeds you?

They want to hurt, but also to love. He wants to run, but also never leave. She wants to forget, but also to never abandon them. He wants to lock himself away, but he also wants him back. She wants to change fate, but also to protect it. They want to scream, but also to never scream again. She wants him to suffer, but also to help one day. 

Everyone has a goal, whether they realize it or not.   
Everyone does bad things, but they don't always fight it.  
Maybe it hurts to think about it, but its worse to forget about it.


End file.
